


A uncomfortable brawl

by Papitos_Idiocy



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mentions of Other Super Smash Brothers Characters, Rare Pairings, Self-cest, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers), crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papitos_Idiocy/pseuds/Papitos_Idiocy
Summary: It was a silent war on who makes the other the uncomfortablest, who would drive the other on the edge of grossness.No one wants to lose, though
Relationships: Mario/Dr Mario
Kudos: 4





	A uncomfortable brawl

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rare but man It could be an interesting thing to do.
> 
> Mario is refered as Plumber Mario and Dr Mario as Doctor Mario. Mostly with just Plumber and Doctor.

Unnecesarry fights was one of many ways he would describe himself from another dimension. So full of himself and maybe anger but he just portraited as pure arrogance. He always managed to get Plumber on an intense wrath, with any interaction between the two. He just talked and acted so . . . egotistical: He was much smart than anyone else, he was much strong than anyone else, he was the cherry on top...

Plumber hated that.

He hated so much how he talked to him, superior, rouge, with a tad defiant. Just a tad. The tad necesarry to provoke the other into getting into fights, maybe an insult or just to strike a killing glare. But Doctor just seem to love that, that smirk just never dissapered when Mario was around, he looked at him with a sly look, mischievous, plannig his next strike to mess with his equal. He was just like that, there wasn't at stoping to his uncontrolable manners. The time he felf like being in peace was at night, when everyone slept and he could be left alone on the dark. He wasn't counting on the medical-him was going to be trouble trying to sleep and walked around trying to get tired. But he caught Plumber staring at the void on the sofa, alone at night, maybe past midnight, and the first reaction on the doctor's part was to rest both of his arms and head on the back of the sofa, got his lips as closely as he could to his ear and softly murmured:

"Is this hero kinda lonely?"

Mario didn't think, the words floated out of his mouth like they had life of their own.

"Are you talking about me or you?"

He never saw Doctor as a hero, he was the opposite to a hero, he wasn't a good person. Mother of God, he was the opposite to a good person, even a decent one. But that thougths couldn't undo what he just said, yet again, Doctor just seem to roll with it in a gloomy tone.

"I've been my whole life and yet everyone needs me". The half moon in his lips dropped, leaving just the bitterness of his tone.

"No ones does, you know that". Plumber looked at him, serious, not ready to explode over his words yet.

That just returned the annoying smile with a perv shine on the blue eyes of his contrary. " Oh of course, they need me to stay alive. They need me so desperately, I'm their best bet. They aclaim me because they know no one could do better"

A short yet infinite silence got between them. Still looking at each other eyes, so intensly, Mario swore he could feel the sparks of hate on his eyes. Like it was no one business, Doctor back away just a bit, surrounding the couch and sitting next to him, uncomfortably close then look again. Plumber tried to back away to the armrest but the other went with him as well, he has trapped himself in the corner of the sofa for no apparent reason. That was just fantastic.

"Running away, are we?"

"I don't need to run away from you" Doctor was about to reply when Plumber continued "You don't scare me".

"I don't?" He asked with fake incredulously, far too evident. "Maybe you just don't know what I'm capable of"

"Maybe you aren't capable of anything"

"Do you want me to prove you wrong?" the one in the white coat crawled over the plumber who tried once again to back away but no where to go, so he just striked one of his serious (kinda angry-looking) glares, trying to intimited him somehow on stopping. "Trust me, I can to _anything_ "

"I don't trust you" Was his first response, with a soft yet to threatening voice. His breath grow quicker as the other got so close, he could even feel the other's breath against his own. Plumber looked down. He wasn't afraid, was he?, he couldn't be, Doctor was just messing with him, just being a whole bastard just trying to get a panicked reaction. He looked up once again to lock his gaze with his.

His eyes sparking a determined, severe look. He was watching, waiting for that panicked attack before letting go and call him a prick. Just that the reaction didn't come, the only thing that got was his quick breathing against his more calmer, concentrated breath. He just stared for what felt an eternity, yet his plumber contrary didn't make a move, he indeed looked more calm than before, just that his breathing give him away. So he tried again...

The Mario beneath him as already trapped in beetwing his arms, so maybe getting his body closer could help a tad. Doctor inmediatly felt the effect, the other was shaking, that drew a smile on his face, Yes, nervous, that is was he's looking for. He tried crawling a bit closer, just that his legs didn't got any more couch to crawl to. He considered laying on top of him, but decided against it once he felt dizzy about the thought. He kept trying, he raised one hand to give a uncaring hold on the other's face but, just when he lifted, his whole arm jerked. Just then, as calmly as humanly possible, noticed that he was also shaking out of unconformity. He put his hand down once again, hoping that the plumber didn't notice. Unfortunaly for him, Mario did notice and with this knowledge, got what he wanted. 

His first move was to get a grip on the collar of the coat, that inmediatly got them more close and the first instict on the doctor's part was move away a little. Then the red one inched closer in a slow, annoying manner. Doctor didn't wanted to give the win to the plumber so he did the same, even when his stomach was getting all mess up, he foght against it.

"What's the matter?" he tried to smirk once again, tilting his head, curious. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Not quite..." Both looked at each other in the eye. Identical ocean blue, same intense glace, same feeling of hated, same wish... " You're the worst..."

An unidentified hand reached over for the plumber torso, resting, quite shaky. Mario found it both hilarious and creppy. 

"Is that what you think?." That sarcastic tone wasn't going away, was it? "I thought you had a high autosteem"

"What are you talking about?" Mario looked confused but didn't back away from the growth of the uncomformity. His voice being deadly, serious was he had never been.

"I'm Mario, you know, Mario Mario. I think you know where I'm going with this" He booped his nose with his own, feeling a shiver down at his hand. He felt something on his body too but tried his hardest to ignore it.

"You are a fake, You aren't me" Plumber did a kinda aggressive move. Doctor fell back just a tad, kinda scare he would get closer, even his hand removed. "You just look like me"

"Didn't you say, in that reunion, that you are a doctor too? Remember? When Link asked you why a plumber of all things?" Doctor was making a point, maybe they were similar but never the same. Mario shoved forward with his body, hands, arms everything. That made Doctor fall on his back, throwing both of them of the couch to the floor. Plumber got both of his arm at the one in white coat side's, now being the doctor the one trapped underneath.

"Yes, I am a Doctor. That's why you are a fake." Mario got quickly cocky, his serious stare remaining. With him on top, he was looking especially terrifying. The whole darkness of the place didn't help at that thought. Doctor was quickly running out of ideas, the lad on red cap bassicly turned the tables, almost literally. He just could smile that overconfident grin, in hopes to throw the other away. He just earned a rise of an eyebow.

"In that case, you are also fake. My fake. I'm just more handsome"

"You aren't"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Peachy looks more at me that she looks at you" Mario always felt that nickname was just too disrespecful. The doctor using it made him more angry, but he tried to not explode... not yet. Instead, he clenched his fists at the side of the other face.

"I'm pretty sure you are still an egocentric idiot. She doesn't look at you, not as often as you believe" He gave him a half-sided look of question. The other blinked, the lack of light was doing something weird, he looked so different on that angle, but doctor couldn't point his finger at it. 

"Then again, she doesn't look at you, either. Maybe you aren't as attractive, mmmmh" He faked thinking looking more into the other's eyes. "Maybe you are just lacking the uniform"

"Stop, you're saying nonsense" 

"Fed up with your own voice?"

"Shut up, I'm not you. You are just..."

"You, just smatter, stronger"

"Stop!"

"Make me!"

Plumber punched him. Not as hard as he wished but didn't try again. Just stared as the other let out a drowned gasp. He didn't move, his cheek kinda pink due the hit. On one hand he felt wierd seeing his own face hurted, on the other he felt a short relief on doing that. The doctor looked up, not showing any other sign of pain, this time he didn't say a word. They both looked at each other, this time too much mixing feelings to get a straigh face. Doctor looked kinda hurt but his small smile meaning lock it on his true thoughts. Plumber was visibly surprise but his eyebrows kept the serious, angry pose. Doctor moved, his body trying to find a more comfortable position under the angry plumber, that just made Mario more aware of how he was sitting, pinning their hips to the floor... with his. That definitely was effective but, god, he was uncomfortable. 

"You aren't better than me..." he managed to talk again, just a shy whisper. Doctor just kept that smile looking kida amused at the whole situation.

"Are you feeling... weird?" the other imited the tone being just as rouge as ever. Just in a more gentle voice.

"Just odd" No one was ready to rise their voice yet

"That's sad, I was really hoping that you would get some hold to yourself. I mean, If you're ok with this, you haven't move after all, I thought you just wanted to set yourself free." 

That words took a little too longer to sink, as its the plumber couldn't understand the meaning of them.

"You want me to punch you?"

"That would be dumb, you fat plumber. You know what I would do If I were you?" Plumber wasn't sure but he could swear that now doctor was a hell of a lot comfier. Just laying down of his back and his hair getting messy on the floor. Something wasn't right, then again nothing was.

"Don't call me fat" he poked the other in the stomach. "Hypocrite".

"Would you like to know or not?" he was getting impatient. Still didn't took his head or body of the ground, he was just looking up with mischievous eyes. He wonder if his eyes looked that magestic on the dark.

"No, I don't think so. You're insane, maybe you would try to kill me, then wear my clothes and pretend to be me. Like no one would ever know."

"That's not a bad plan, but you know I don't quite like those filthy plumber clothes." He made a gross out gesture with his face before returnig his glace to the other on top. "Even I would look just as good, nonetheless"

"Just as good?" Mario was getting out of track, he bend over and felt the other shiver at the motion, pretty sure he found one of those weak point to make him nerveuos. Helding himself with both hands at the other's sides.

"Just as I know, you would look fire on the medic coat. In fact, you would look kinda hot."

"How is that you never stop talking about yourself?"

"Don't you like a compliment?" the sly grin was getting more obvious.

"You aren't complimenting me, you are complimenting yourself. Everything you say it's about you."

"Na-ah, I'm being honest. You would look hella good." he twisted a little, making the plumber back away. He took the opportunity and shoved the other against the frame cover at the bottom of the sofa. Shocking him for a second on surprise. "You should just take my word for it."

"I'm not taking anything from you"

"You should trust me"

"I don't _trust you_ " Mario got a bit too close while saying that stament. The Doctor didn't move just looking at the other irritable stare. "You just bring more problems"

"You just hate me, don't you?" Doctor wasn't dropping his poisonous tone. He inched a bit closer and, with his fingers, traced the other's moustache. Feeling the sharp breath that the other let out. "You shouldn't, you should love me. I'm just as fantastic."

"Quit the talk about yourself! Mamma mia, you just got from bad to worst. I could leave you here and you would still talking about yourself".

"I'm not that way, I think about other people too"

"Who? What other person could be on your egocentric mind?" He wanted to hit the other on the forhead with his hand but he found himself restricted by the other knees over them. He didn't protest that, he would just move worst.

"Luigi, he is nice. Such a sweet brother, don't you think?" Doctor gave Mario a look, he wasn't sure what kind. "He just loves his brother too much."

"Don't try..." Plumber shot a killing glare.

"You know, which brother I'm talking, aren't you? You know, the _best_ brother." 

"There you go, talking about yourself again. Cannot keep yourself talking about other person for one minute."

"I can talk about you for one minute." He moved to get himself rightfully sit on the other's knees. If this contact didn't throw the other, he was officially going to give up... but he couldn't let that happen

"You can't, in fact, that's why the princess avoids you. She doesn't want anything with that filthy, nasty mouth of yours."

"That's some strong words, big boy!." Doctor sounded so happy, Plumber just wanted to punch him again until he was unconscius. "Nasty mouth of mine? You got some nerve to say such things"

Dr Mario noticed that his strategy was kinda working but the plumber kept ignoring the proximity of the other. Seemed like he would never get the panicked reaction on the other, he was just to angry at his words to knowledge the intimate of the touch. He didn't dare to pull closer, he would throw up, too much pressure. Maybe if he tried something different, maybe not thinking too much about the other...

"You're such a bastard" the other barked.  
su  
"Is that an opinion on me or youself?" he tried to make a more closer and uneassy touch and placed both hands at his waist.

"Who else do you think?!" Plumber just sounded annoyed, he didn't even make a move at the touch.

"I'm just thinking about... you, I'm not quite sure why." Now doctor changed the gameplan a bit, maybe if he could get the conversation a tad more... selfconscious on the other, he would notice and, most importantly, react over the touch.

"Because you look like me?". the one in the red cap, looked both angry and surprised, doctor convinced himself to believe it was just being amazed.

"Yeah, It could be... I like that, you know?". The sacastic tone rising with a smile, his hands started to move up and down, slowly. Just at the right speed, one way too intimate to the other to endure.

"Narcissist..." he murmured. Still looking angry, and worst of all, looking oblivious to the touch.

"Does that mean... I like you?" Doctor wasn't going to give up, he just need it the conversation to get more, more selfconscious.

"It means you are way too in love with yourself" The red plumber dropped his eyelids a bit, looking more annoyed that anything. He knew the doctor was trying so hard on get him out of his calm zone, Jesus, the movement of his palms over him was getting to himself, but he knew already that the other wasn't enjoying that kind of contact either, so he just had to be strong and wait for the other to give up on his own. Easier said that done.

"But, Maybe just maybe, you look so alike to me at I ended up in love with you." Doctor wasn't quite sure if that was the territory that he wanted the conversation to be going but the red plumber always got back at him.

"That's so unlikely. It cannot be me, you would just be back at yourself. So full of yourself..." he made a pause to take a breath. "You could make out with a mirror."

"You can't make out with a mirror." His hands stopped at the other's chest and he looked in disbelief at the plumber. "It's lifeless and cold... and flat"

"You're so wrapped up on yourself, you won't notice." he huffed. "You would make some nonsense mental gymnastic to make yourself believe it's another person."

"Another person? I thought I only wanted me" his tone was worst and plumber felt the rage going up on his ears.

"You know what I meant!." He looked away, avoiding the other eyes. Doctor knew he lost the other's attention so he squeezed the other's waist gently, way too uneassy. That didn't do the trick so he went a little bit further.

"Are you a mirror then?"

"Huh?" the other finally looked back.

"You're so cold, kinda lifeless. Maybe not that flat". Doctor analyzed. He reached until his noses slightly rub, the other just looking up. "Are you a nonsense work of my imagination?."

"I'm real, and I'm not you."

"But..." He couldn't near any closer. His stomach itched, his head was dizzy. But he had to win. "You look just like me, perfect me..."

Doctor whispered that last before closing his eyes and erasing the small distante between them. He didn't reach the lips, he was just hoping that the gesture alone were enough to make the other run away. 

His surprise was that, that didn't happen, oh no, in fact his worst hunch just became a reality and he had to deal with it. 

The red plumber bend quickly closer when he saw the other closed his eyes, already knowing what he was going to attempt. When their lips met, neither knew that to do: Dr Mario wanted to pretend that he intented it and Plumber just wanted to get the other to reach his point where he drew the line. Doctor was trying to keep appearances so the first thought that came to mind was to move his lips a little, he did so, maybe get the other more close, he took the back of the other's neck on his left hand and hold him, eeehh... what else?. Plumber could felt the doubt in every move, like he didn't know what a kiss was about; so there he attempted to do his part a little bit more... convincing. He pull himself closer to his conterpart, moving his lips on a soft manner, keeping sweet, keeping short. Doctor backed away but their lips didn't disconnect, like they were glued together, the kiss feeling a tad more... real that he wished, no no no, he wasn't going let the other win over this. Maybe he was ok with his mouths one over the other but he won't think the same when he took the kiss to another level? At this point, his stomach was trying way too hard no to throw up in that instant, he felt so dizzy, that felt... wrong. But he couldn't give up! He had to win!.

It sat himself directly on the lap of the other, the other's hands finally being released. Maybe that was the movement he needed to... No, it wasn't, It wasn't by far. Doctor almost jumped when he felt the hand of the plumber making his way on his back, slowly. No, he didn't need this to get more complicated. Or maybe he just had to play more aggressively?. Plumber liked where this was going, Doctor acting way to desperate to make the kiss look natural, now with his hands free, was just matter of time, but he had waited quite a while, so decided that the next move was on his part. He shoved his tongue on the medic's mouth, and that hitted kinda different. The taste was different, the way he moved his lips was diferent, the kiss was different... that was something he genuinely liked; he played with the other tongue even when the other refused was still such a nice feeling. He licked somepart on the other's mouth, he wasn't quite sure what, but the move made him earn a moan on the doctor's part. 

Feeling the tenseness go away, the more explicitly intense became the kiss.

Both arms on Doctor's part held tightly around his neck, wanting to keep him close. Their tongues danced, or fighted, who knows. Plumber just could say what he was certain, the hunger he felt just need it more of the other, he was adventurous and roammed the whole place, the other held tighter, drowning sweet gasp at the other's lips. He quite liked that too, he felt that the doctor wasn't much in control, he felt he already knew what were the little gestures and movement that made him let out little pleasure sounds; he licked the other's lips, their breath being so shaky, their tongue sticking out, waiting for the other to come back. He fullfilled their desire, while creeping both hands to the other's back, where he pull him much closer, they both felt a rub that shouldn't had happen; now there could had been a winner if any of them stopped. But they didn't. 

Instead, the red plumber took the other and lift him a bit, without ever letting the kiss die, freeing his legs and letting him put the other against the floor. He was on top, over his knees and elbows, with the white dressing Mario beneath him, who had completly gave up onto the kiss. His arms felt from their neck, tired, he couldn't hold anymore but still kissed, doctor was lost, he couldn't think straigh to save his life, his mind invaded by the sensations and feelings, he tried to get closer but the pressure on the kiss hitted him right back at the floor. His legs moved at the side, they squeezed the hips of the plumber and that motion let the red lad know that he was inbetween his legs, pretty much shoved his bodies together by the kiss; he didn't mind, he kept going, being rough, being slow, being sweet, being rude and overall being as unpredictable as possible.

The most intese kiss both had ever experience on their life was broken for the doctor. He just needed to breath, he didn't mind drowning on such perfect long kiss, but instict were just stronger and just pushed back the plumber to start panting. Recovering his breath was also helping him recover his sense, the plumber was kinda expecting that so he bend down a little more and started leaving small, wet kisses at the other's neck, just pulling a bit his clothes with his finger.

"W-What happen?" The other managed to say, despite his lack of oxygen. He barely registred where his was and who was on top of him. "What are you-?"

"Sssshhh, Don't overthink it." Plumber got up, again on his elbows and knees to face him. "You got carried away. I won."

"What?." Doctor was still to confused, but Mario only rolled his eyes before shoving his hips forward, letting anything that touch and rub, just touch and rub. "Ah!" the other didn't expect the sudden, sexual move, being his moan more of scare and surprise that excited. "You didn't-!"

He was about to accuse him but didn't find the words. Plumber just bend over one more time to place a gentle kiss on a concious doctor's lips. He looked up once again, now seeing a real reaction, he was just dazzled, looking pale, his whole face froze on horror as he let the whole situation sink in: Plumber on top, inbetween his wide open legs, on the floor and he couldn't clearly recall what happen.

Doctor pushed him away, giving himself space to sit down and look at side. Mario didn't stand up, he sat on his knees while the other breathed trying his hardest not to puke. 

"You didn't-?" Doctor didn't look, he sounded quite concern about whatever happen, so plumber just reassure him.

"I didn't. You're ok"

"Mamma... I swear..."

"You seem to quite enjoy it"

"Shut up, that wasn't me!" he shouted eyes wide open, without looking back at the other.

"I'm always here at this hour, you know, you could just look for me if you're bored"

"Shut up, I think I'm gonna throw up." He looked pale, that was true but Mario didn't believe him.

"You aren't" he said way to cocky. "I'm just like you, at least, physically. And I'm sure you couldn't resist yourself for such a treat."

Doctor just looked at him, the other bend over for a kiss but the other got up and run away. Mario knew, however, that it was highly possible that he's echo fighter would come back another night, he saw him, he knew.

Dr Mario on his part was still trying to process how he got his way that night, he liked Plumber so much because he looked so much like him and he loved that odentical perfect body of his. Now he could gladly brag about how good his kisses are


End file.
